


Black Snooty

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Sal is a demon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: Sal can't hold it back much longer.He has to let his inner beast spread death.





	Black Snooty

_"I can't breathe_

_As I climb down the stairs_

_The cold night laps at my skin_

_It surrounds me"_

 

  He slowly steps out of the roor to the cave of the endless one. He steps towards the old woman on the floor before him. He drops the knife he'd been given as he lets the beast take over. The woman seems to of said something, but he doesn't pay attention as his body morphs into that of a spiky black-and-blue mass. His mask hangs off of one of his horns, and even though he still kind of looks like himself; he still bears a resemblance to that of a dog. He pounces at the woman, tearing her body apart and covering himself in blood.

 

_"I'm just another part of the sea of black_

_A million miles deep_

_I feel my heart beat in my chest_

_As I spead through the dark"_

 

He climbs up to the second floor, gruesomely murdering everyone there in the same grotesque fashion as he did the old woman.

 

_"I am the longest night_

_It permeates through me_

_In the back of my mind_

_The Nightmare is a part of me"_

 

  Next he goes to the third floor, then the fourth. In the small apartment of 402 sit his father and step-mother. He loved both so much. He kills them the quickest, leaving them as close to just being bloody human mush on the floor. Tearing throught their skin and bones and muscle tissue with claws and teeth and horns.

 

_"This is all I am_

_This is all I am"_

 

  He gets back up to the roof, screaming out into the night before looking down at the ground in front of his temple of bloody deaths. He sees the cars, he sees the flashing of red and blue lights, and he sees the terrified look on Ashley's face.

 

_"In the highest tower_

_Where I used to sleep_

_It's just her andme_

_And the shattered elements of harmony_

_Wraped tight"_

 

  He once again screams into the night before pouncing down on the guardians of fragile laws who haven't the time to react before they're torn to shreds. He then reverts back to his human state, falling into his old friend's arms. He could smell the fear on her.

 

_"Wrapped tight_

_In the soothing shadowy blanket of the night_

_I can smell the fear on that purple foal_

_This is my game now_

_This is my game now_

 

_I am the longest night_

_It permeates throught me_

_In the back of my mind_

_The Nightmare is a part of me"_


End file.
